


Calamity and Euphoria

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: On a peaceful winter's day, Eve and Moriarty watch as Flynn is taught how to skate...by a ten-year-old child.





	Calamity and Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Tumblr about imagine your OTP (or OT3 in this case) where one member is so bad at ice skating that a child is trying to teach them how to do so. Immediately this begged to be written.

"The technique is incredible...for a ten-year-old child that is," James remarked in amazement as he watched the two figures gliding across the frozen pond. Well, the smaller of the two was gliding. The larger was barely managing to keep from falling face first onto the ice.

"My sister had Hannah on the ice almost before she could even walk," Eve responded not bothering to hide the pride that was creeping into her voice. "And what about our librarian?"

"I fear it wouldn't be proper to say," James stated before bringing the steaming cup of hot cocoa to his lips to take a sip.

It seemed as if Flynn had heard the comment because as he wobbled by on the ice, he attempted to fix the two figures with his most vicious glare. "Well, at least I'm not just sitting on a hay bale drinking cocoa next to a beautiful woman!"

"Umm, Uncle Flynn...I don't think that's an insult." Hannah had managed to sneak up behind Flynn on the ice.

Eve couldn't help but find herself breaking down into giggles, especially after she noticed the blush creeping onto Flynn's face. "Jealous?"

"Nope!" Flynn declared. "In fact, I'm just going to skate over to that side of the pond just to show how not jealous I am." 

Within the next second, Flynn attempted to turn too quickly and instead managed to fall backward and land squarely on his behind.

"I told him he needed to work on his turns," Hannah offered, shrugging sheepishly.

Although immortality made it unlikely that anything more than Flynn's ego had been hurt, Eve sensed that skating had suddenly lost its fun. Not to mention, she was supposed to be keeping her very mortal niece from getting worn out. "Han, I think your Uncle Flynn has had enough lessons for today."

After a short time, it became clear that Flynn seemed to find the task of standing up again on the ice near impossible.

"I'll retrieve him," James muttered, lacing his own skates as Flynn continued to struggle with his back facing the group.

As James helped Flynn to stand on the ice, Eve prepared two more cups of cocoa from the thermos. 

Hannah immediately took the first, carefully taking in her aunt's warning that it was extremely hot.

After a minute, the two men returned and a grateful Flynn sat on the hay bale bench and snuggled up against Eve's side before taking the second cup of cocoa. Immediately, he tried to take a large drink before grimacing. "This is really hot. You should warn people about that. Hannah might burn her tongue on it."

Eve only managed to roll her eyes as James took a seat on Flynn's other side and wrapped an arm around the librarian's shoulder.

"I think you're in much better footing on dry land," the fictional murmured into Flynn's hair before kissing the top of his head.

"You three are kind of disgusting," Hannah remarked in response, looking almost offended by the display.

Eve couldn't help but quip back at her niece in response, "I don't know, I think we're actually kind of cute."


End file.
